


Fit For a Queen

by D_T_Le



Series: Lu$h Life [3]
Category: Dance Central (Games)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, F/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_T_Le/pseuds/D_T_Le
Summary: Aubrey's birthday has come around again, but what do you get for the girl who seems to have everything? (sequel to "Flushed Over You")





	

Aubrey had told him he didn't need to get anything special for her birthday, but there was no way he could comply. Angel knew it was mostly out of consideration since she was the wealthy one, though that wasn't going to stop him from finding that perfect present. He had already spent a few weeks thinking about what she would like, but it was difficult to shop for someone who could buy anything she wanted. Sure, she would be content with some nice jewelry or something, but Angel made it his goal to get her something really meaningful.

That was easier said than done. Unlike, say, Oblio, he wasn't really much of an artistic type, so making something himself was out of the question. Time was running out; he needed to do something before Aubrey's birthday party. Lying on his couch, Angel idly skimmed through old photos on his phone, hoping an idea would miraculously present itself. Aside from the occasional selfie, there were a lot of pictures of Aubrey, especially after they started dating some months ago. He couldn't help but smile to himself while reminiscing on days gone by. As his glance fell upon a particular picture, Angel was suddenly struck with inspiration. This just might work... he should have just enough time for it! Angel practically leapt off the couch to rush to his car, his determination renewed as he drove off to the nearest jeweler.

A couple of weeks later, the day had finally arrived. The party wasn't until the evening, leaving most of the day free to do whatever Aubrey desired. Angel promptly arrived at her doorstep that very morning, slightly nervous, but mostly filled with anticipation. Aubrey opened the door, looking as flawless as ever. Angel pulled out a small gift box neatly tied with a ribbon.

"Happy birthday Aubrey." Aubrey took the box with a gentle smile.  
"Thanks. I told you-"  
"I know you didn't need me to get anything, but this was important. You can open it right now." Aubrey loosened the ribbon and opened the lid to find a locket. The rectangular charm was slightly smaller than her palm and had the design of the Lush Crew card on either side; and upon opening it, she found an engraved message and a photo. The engraving simply read: _Happy Birthday Aubrey Love, Angel_ The photo was familiar to her; Aubrey soon recognized it as being from the party they held when they first formed the crew. The two of them were pictured together showing off their crew outfits. The memory brought on a pleasant nostalgia.  
"Thank you, I love it." Aubrey slipped on the locket and admired it some more.  
"I decided to use that picture because it reminded me of how lucky I am to have you. Meeting you was probably one of the best things to ever happen to me, and this was my way of letting you know that." Upon hearing that, Aubrey moved in to give him a quick kiss on the lips.  
"I could say the same about you. I love you Angel."  
"I love you too." He leaned in for another kiss, which ended up lasting almost a minute. As they stopped to catch their breath, Aubrey noticed the cord hanging around Angel's neck. It was similar to the one his 9-of-clubs necklace usually hangs from, though it hung lower than usual.  
"Did you...?" Aubrey asked while pointing it out. Angel pulled out the rest of it to reveal a locket matching the one he had just given her.  
"Yeah. I thought that while I was at it I'd get one for myself too." Aubrey couldn't help but let out a short laugh. It seems that they ended up being one of _those_ couples, but she didn't really mind. Closing the door behind her, Aubrey took his hand in hers as they walked to the car.  
"Come on, we've got a busy day."


End file.
